


Peeking

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Tails developed a bit of a crush on his brothers dark furred lover.





	

Staring from afar was as far as Tails knew his crush was gonna go. Quick glances here and there nothing serious, his scent was always the first thing Tails would notice. His physique was captivating all on its own, but the light scent of his brother was always present. Always reminding him of his unrequited, his voice was smooth like silk to his ears, deep he always loved it. But, it only voiced love for his brother. The white fluff was always seen as adorable through his eyes, touched and coddled by Sonic. He was intelligent, always knew all the answers or was willling to learn. An exchange common between the two lovehogs. 

 

When Sonic had first introduced him, Tails was cautious, he was happy for Sonic, but why him? He was so rough around the edges. Months would pass till Tails would know why, a crush was all it was. Second long looks till he looked elsewhere pretending to not notice him. He craved his touch, his wanted their scents merged, his voice to only call his name. 

Tails had mile long notes as to what he loved about the other, but at last here he was taking peeks at the dark hedgehog while he worked. Hoping one of these days to be acknowledged.


End file.
